1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positive completion coupler insert and coupler.
2. Statement of the Problem
Many large vehicles employ pneumatic systems for some onboard components or systems. For example, trucks typically include air brakes connected to an air system. The air brakes can include multiple axles or can include tractor and trailer brake systems. A system of hoses connects various components of the air system.
Assembly of a vehicle air system may include connecting hoses to couplers. Assembly of air systems for vehicles is one area in which hoses or lines may be required to be connected in the factory. Typically, an assembly worker pushes a hose into a corresponding coupler. This assembly is complete when the hose comes into contact with an inside end of the coupler. Therefore, in the prior art, proper and complete assembly relies on the assembly worker's experience and attentiveness in performing the insertion of the hose.
Improper assembly of hoses to corresponding couplers can lead to inspection failures or customer complaints. Failure of a coupler connection in an air brake system can result in sudden and unexpected deployment of the vehicle's brakes. Therefore, it is very important that the assembly process be efficient and highly failure-proof.